User talk:Omegaknight
Can someone please help me make a userbox tower that is alligned, I checked the help section, but there was nothing about my problem. I fixed your userbox tower. It should be fine now! And as for your message to Volatile Dweevil, sadly he is never here and thus can not receive your message. But my advice is to read the following. PikminFanon:Community Guide :Thanks for joining Pikmin Fanon! Your leader, Re:Help Hi, Omegaknight. I saw that you needed my help, and so I'll do it. First off, just take the coding from any of the userboxes, then modify it. When I mean by modifying it, I mean you change the colors and the picture. If you don't fully understand what I'm saying, I'll give an example below: ...Which will reveal this: Like I said before, in order to change it, one must simply change the colors and the picture used. If you look carefully, you can see the difference between my friend template and this simple one I've created... Which equals... You might think that this is confusing, and if it is, just ask me what kind of userbox you want, detailing the colors and the file. Thanks. Keeping the wiki alive and game ideas. To keep this wiki alive we have to... {Please discuss this in the fourms or my talk page/ the users that are higher ranked than me talk pages} I also have some ideas for a fan-game such as clear pikmin that can go through gel based obstackles and attack gel enimies. There would be gem pikmin that are immune to the hyper forms of elements such as lava, ultra deep water, 99999999 giga volt electricity, ultra acids, neurotoxins, falling metal, ect. I am Omegaknight, and I aprove this user/talkpage 19:21, 11 March 2012 (EDT) ~,~ new face fail face. I am Omegaknight, and I aprove this user/talkpage 19:21, 11 March 2012 (EDT) ~ If you want to talk about the wiki and its activity, please see this page. Also about your file request, I don't think such a file exists on the wiki; try looking through the files that do exist, or, you could using the form on that page. If you can do that, then I can go ahead and create it. I unfortunantly have to use an iPod touch to use this wiki because I have limited time to use the computer and daylight savings trolls me and other people and my parents probably wouldn't let me use the computer. I am Omegaknight, and I aprove this user/talkpage 20:20, 11 March 2012 (EDT) I ~,~ •+• silent face. I am Omegaknight, and I aprove this user/talkpage 20:20, 11 March 2012 (EDT) ~~ I was able to use a computer today, but my sister was being a jerk as usual. I am Omegaknight, and I aprove this user/talkpage 07:25, 12 March 2012 (EDT) •_• wtf face •_• is anybody online except for me? I would like to change my request to pikminfanatic to change the color to hexadecimal 0c0c0c, or was it c0c0c0, aka silver color, BUT, if you are already working on the userbox, you don't have to change the color. PS, the thing for the user catagory page does not display the edit button, what do I do? I am Omegaknight, and I aprove this user/talkpage 21:01, 12 March 2012 (EDT) User catagory problem I can't add my user to the user catagory, what do i do? I am Omegaknight, and I aprove this user/talkpage 07:01, 13 March 2012 (EDT) A welcome from your friendly neighborhood explosive bug. Hey Omegaknight! Welcome to Pikmin Fanon! I've finished it: How does it look? If you want me to change it, please ask me. And I'm sorry this was a few days late; I was busy doing other stuff. Thanks for the comment. Also, I've created a signature for you (we usually just call them "sigs" around here). I'll display it below: To use it, you must simply put at the end of each of your messages. If you don't like it, simply tell me to change it and describe what you want on it. You are very welcome. :) I fixed your userpage a little bit; I hope this is acceptable? Also, give credit to Drigibug313 for creating that image that is used in your friend userbox. And you forgot to use your signature, you must use it every time you leave a message, 'kay? Ok than so thanks dirigibug u are awesome. You're welcome! It's cool when people like my drawings! Also, if you want to add me as a friend, you can! Hello people. I hope I am getting Pikmin2 for my b-day, and i am working on an idea for a fan game for the wiki. Okay, that's wierd...my other favorite series are Kirby and Pokemon too! And you can just call me Drig...most people do. Hey, why don't you go on chat with me? Just click on the link on the side of the page that says "chatroom". I can chat now. Re:HELP Ok, I created the game banner for you. Simply put on every article/section that has to do with your game. To make sections, you simply put (desired heading text here) , which is heading 2, and to make the heading smaller (example: heading 3 or heading 4) you must add more equal signs. Finally, to make a category, you must put the desired category name on a page (for example Category:Example). The link will appear yellow, as the category hasn't been created yet. Make the category, then at the top, put some text explaining the category. Infoboxes/Links To make an infobox, use this template; the usage section explains how to use it fairly well. For help with links, see . Back Hey guys. I am back. I am Omegaknight, and I aprove this user/talkpage 07:11, 15 April 2013 (EDT)Omegaknightsig